


Bare

by BlossomsintheMist



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Porn with Feelings, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, mentions of struggles with orgasm on Tony’s part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/pseuds/BlossomsintheMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a conversation with <a href="http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com">pensversusswords</a> instigated by <a href="http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com/post/127285140901/do-u-think-steve-likes-to-use-condoms-or-do-you">this ask</a>.  Steve and Tony share an intimate moment, and Steve indulges his preference for not just filling Tony up with his dick, but his come, too.  They both have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

Steve knew he was heavy, and that was why he was resting some of his weight on his forearms, that and so that he could press tiny soft fluttering kisses down the back of Tony’s neck, down his spine and over his shoulders.  And so he could hold Tony’s hands in his own, as Tony gasped and groaned and gripped him tight like a vise as Steve moved in and out of him, and hopefully Tony could still breathe, even when a particularly deep stroke into Tony’s body made Tony choke on his own breath for a second.  Tony writhed under him as Steve shifted back, just enough to slide the barest inch out of his body, then thrust up and into him again, and buried his face in the sheets under them as he gasped and made little broken moans and Steve knew he must have hit his sweet spot again, and more on target this time. Tony groaned, arched his rear up against him, and Steve obliged him with another deep thrust against the same spot that made Tony give a whimpering gasp and bite his lip.

But part of the reason he was covering Tony like this, holding him down to the bed so that his own body touched almost every last inch of Tony’s and he could feel each flex and tremble of the firm, leanly muscled body under his, was because he was heavy, and Tony liked it—liked the weight, liked to be covered and held down.  Tony had never explained exactly why, but Steve had a few ideas—Tony liked to hide his face during sex when he got overwhelmed, but he liked to be held and touched.  He liked it when Steve grabbed his wrists and held him down when they got into it at times, and Steve thought Tony liked the feeling of safety, of helplessness at the same time, and the contact.  And he knew at times Tony liked just being made to take it.  Or maybe he was just projecting, since Steve loved to be covered like this during sex, too, but—what the hell, Tony liked it, he knew he did, and that was what mattered.  And it was wonderful, incredible, just beautiful the way Tony moved with him, arching his back and his rear with the little space he had so he could move with Steve, into his thrusts.

He could feel the pleasure twisting tighter and tighter inside him, shooting down into his cock, lighting him on fire from the inside out, and he leaned down, let his mouth linger wetly over Tony’s shoulder before he kissed his way up the back of his neck, sucked lightly on his skin, careful not to apply enough suction to leave even a temporary mark, and gasped in his ear, “I’m close.”  He felt a little self-conscious—they hadn’t been doing this long, and it felt to him like they’d barely even started.

Tony groaned as if that had sent heat lancing through his whole body.  “Oh, Jesus, Steve,” he mumbled, “please, please.”  He tightened up around Steve, body working and rippling around Steve in that way he was so good at, practically giving him an internal massage, base to tip, and Steve choked and almost came right there.  He managed to hold off by biting the inside of his lip, hard, and dug his knees harder into the bed to get a better angle.

“Please what?” he managed to gasp out into Tony’s ear. “Please come?” It felt like hell to pull back out of Tony’s tight, grasping heat, the glorious slick friction of his welcoming body, even the barest inch, but he did it, just so he could rock back inside and feel that pleasure shoot through him again, and see Tony rock and moan and chew on his own lip and practically jackknife under him with the pleasure, quiet muffled sounds spilling out of him around the grip his teeth had on his bottom lip.

“Come in me,” Tony groaned, pressing his cheek into the sheets and looking up at Steve dizzily, his one visible eye hazy through the dark screen of lashes covering it.  He licked his bitten lip and panted and Steve thought that God, that right there would be enough to make him come if Tony kept doing it. He wasn’t sure if Tony really desperately wanted that, or if he knew how much Steve enjoyed coming inside him, filling him up with his cock and then his seed until Tony was overflowing with it, and that always made him feel vaguely flushed and wrongfooted when he thought about it like that, but when he saw Tony full and dripping it was—

It was just—

His come down Tony’s thighs, dripping out of his well-fucked hole and Steve—

Okay, so he had a, a thing.  Tony would have called it a kink.  Tony was probably right, but it was hard for Steve to phrase things in those terms.  It sounded so clinical.  But the fact was, he liked filling Tony up, knowing he’d stuffed him full and now he was dripping and messy with it.  Hell, he could barely fit his cock all the way into Tony, and when he came, he came a  _lot_ , and it always left Tony a mess, and he was so, so lucky that Tony didn’t mind it, didn’t insist he use a condom because Tony  _did_  like to be clean and—

He was just so lucky to have him. Steve pressed a heartfelt, fervent kiss to the back of Tony’s neck, where he could practically feel his heart pounding through his body even if it wasn’t over his pulse, then gripped his hands to get some extra leverage and gave himself over to chasing the orgasm he’d barely been holding back.  Tony was blessedly hot and tight around him and working himself around Steve again, gasping heavily into the pillows and groaning in that breathless, punchy way he had, making soft sounds between the breaths, and oh, God, he felt incredible, he was incredible, his whole body was incredible and being inside him was—it was a privilege and that was all there was to it—

Steve came with a grunting gasp and a noise that was almost a shout that could have been Tony’s name that he buried in the back of Tony’s neck.  Everything was so close and tight inside Tony’s body, so hot and gripping around him so firmly and the stimulation was almost on the verge of pain the pleasure was so intense when everything finally seemed to fracture into bright stars around him. He groaned, gasped, slumped down onto his forearms with only the barest thought to what he was doing, just knowing that he couldn’t let his whole weight settle onto Tony, even as he fucked in and out of him, chasing the aftershocks, pleasure still shivering through him, everything going wet and warm and his movements coming easier as he felt come pumping out of him to coat Tony inside.  Tony was shivering under him, groaning, and still working himself around Steve, and Steve pressed kiss after kiss to the back of his neck, his shoulders, everywhere he could reach, as the pleasure stars kept exploding behind his eyes and his cock kept sinking into that wet, welcoming heat, Tony’s tightness still dragging along his cock so unbelievably good. Tony was babbling between groans, soft and breathless, “keep going, baby, sweetheart, that’s it, that’s it, keep going, use me, I’m here, I—please, don’t stop, that’s it, ride me, work me hard, get every last second, I’m here, sugar cookie, don’t stop, don’t stop until you’re done, fill me up, fill me up, that’s it—I’m going to be dripping with you, Jesus, there’s more, okay, that’s it, fill me up until I spill over, fuck, that’s it, that’s good, that’s so good honey, that’s perfect, I’m so full—”

Steve let his breath out heavily into the back of Tony’s neck, unable to keep it back as that swooped through him with heat and settled in his gut.  God.  _God_. What Tony was saying, he just—Steve had to work to swallow, and his mind was still floating, lost on the pleasure still sparking through his veins.  He curled his arms around Tony and nuzzled in against his shoulder and just let himself sink into it for a moment, the ebbing pleasure and the relaxation that followed it, the wet heat inside Tony’s body and how perfect he felt around him. Tony wriggled just a little under him, then went still, and Steve shifted to make sure he could still breathe, then curled around him again, let his open mouth rest against Tony’s shoulder blade. Tony’s hand curled in around Steve’s and squeezed, and Steve felt himself smile as his eyes drifted closed, just for a moment, just so he could breath in Tony’s scent, thick with sweat and the musk of sex over his cologne and the natural scent of his skin, and feel his breathing, listen to the beat of his heart.  Tony sighed, too, and his hand stroked gently along the back of Steve’s, almost absently.

Steve gave it another moment, reveling in the closeness, the quietness, Tony’s touch and warmth and quiet, slightly unsteady breathing, before he sighed and made himself open his eyes. Tony hadn’t come yet, and he didn’t want to leave him unsatisfied, however patient and undemanding he was being. “Hey there,” Tony said as Steve shifted, and he could hear the smile, the warmth of it in his voice. “You back with me, cherry pie?”

“That was so good,” Steve said, and his voice came out thick and low.  Tony grinned, Steve could see it as he looked back at him, canted a glance back over his shoulder. “That was amazing, Tony.”

“Mmm,” Tony said, and winked. “’m glad.”

Steve felt himself blush.  He knew Tony had tried his hardest to give him the most spectacular orgasm he could, and he knew what he was doing, he knew every trick Steve had ever heard of and more he hadn't, and he—never knew quite how to thank him for that.  “You’re wonderful,” he said seriously, and then moved to pull out of him.  He was still half-hard, but he almost never went down completely when he was still inside Tony, his super soldier libido always eager to start all over again.  But he didn’t want to leave Tony sore and aching—that was no way to thank him for a spectacular time like that. And he was afraid he would if he went again.

“Hey, hey,” Tony said, before Steve could move more than an inch.  He reached back, slid a hand along Steve’s arm, then let it fall to his rear and grip tight enough that Steve stilled instinctively.  “Hey, where do you think you’re going?”

“I,” Steve, “I—you haven’t come yet, I was going to—”

“You can go again, can’t you?” Tony practically purred, his hand rubbing along the curve of Steve’s rump, almost kneading, in a way that made Steve’s face and chest feel very hot.

“Well, yeah,” Steve managed to get out in a low voice, barely more than a breath.   “But you’re gonna get sore—”

“I’ll be fine,” Tony said, cutting him off, “and even if I am sore, I promise I’ll enjoy every minute of it, Steve. I can take it if you go more than once. Really.  I want you to.”

“I—” Steve hesitated.  The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Tony, at all—but Tony said he wanted it, and he sounded so sure, voice drawling and hot and breathy with want on top of it.  “If you’re sure,” he said, finally.  It was true, the last thing he wanted to do was pull out of Tony’s tight, encircling heat just yet, and the idea of just pushing into him again, fucking him all over again until Steve was fully hard for the second time, while he was already full of Steve’s come, wet and sloshing around his cock, and just—

“Oh, I’m sure,” Tony breathed, and it was so hot and knowing and  _certain_  that it sent a hot sort of shiver down Steve’s spine that seemed to lodge in his belly, just behind his cock.

“Do you think you’ll be able to come?” Steve asked, shifted onto his knees again.  Tony sighed in what sounded like satisfaction, moved to follow him, getting his knees under himself, too, and pressing his rear up to stay with Steve even as he let his face and arms stay on the bed.  Tony struggled, sometimes, with that, and Steve still didn’t quite understand it—he’d always felt such an urge to chase that climax, and for him it was so easy these days it was almost harder not to come too fast—but he knew Tony didn’t always even want to try for it, too tired or frustrated, and that he still enjoyed it even so.  He’d told Steve often enough, at least.

“Mmm,” Tony said.  “Yeah.  Just …” he breathed out, heavy and needy, “just fuck me hard, okay, sugarplum?”

Steve let out a little huffing breath of a laugh, feeling his cheeks flush a little more at the nickname.  “I can do that,” he said, and let his hands settle around Tony’s slender, muscular waist.  “You bet your boots I can do that.”

“Okay, boots,” Tony said.  “Go to town.”  And he hiked his round, sweet rear up just enough that the lush curve of it rubbed against Steve’s groin, against his balls and quivering around his cock, and just—just God.  The things Tony did to him. The things he made Steve want to do to  _him_.

He bit lightly, careful to keep it gentle, at the most muscled part of Tony’s shoulder, then slid out of him just enough to have a decent thrust back in.  Tony groaned as he pulled out, hands going flat against the bed and pressing down, then moaned in such a warm, gratified, eager way when Steve pushed back into him, and arched his back, squeezed as if to welcome him in. He was still so tight inside, and Steve could hear the squelch of come as he pushed along his inner walls, feel the warm wetness slicking him up, making him easier to slide in and out of. He gulped, felt very hot all of a sudden, could feel himself hardening inside Tony, and the way Tony moaned in response, warm and throaty, and arched his back, didn’t stop that. He was going to be fully hard again in another two seconds, oh, God.  Tony felt so good inside, and he was so wet, slick and squelching with Steve’s come at every stroke. Steve braced himself with both hands on the bed, kissed the top of Tony’s shoulder, and set about pounding into him in earnest.

Every thrust was like heaven, Tony groaning and clenching and the thrusts back and forth slick and easy, the wet sounds Tony’s body made, the slick easiness of him, making it impossible to forget that Steve had already come inside him once, left him full and messy with his spend. It left him groaning himself on almost every breath, impossibly turned on, pressing his forehead to Tony’s shoulders as Tony writhed and shook under him with every forceful thrust inside. Steve was hardly ever this rough with him, but then, he hardly ever fucked him when Tony was already loosened up a bit from one round and this—God, this slicked up, wet with a load of Steve’s come in him already.  God. Maybe they could do this more often, if—if Tony really liked it—Steve’s thoughts trailed off as Tony’s muscles clenched down around him again, worked at him.  Tony cried out at the same time Steve did, throwing his head back enough that he could feel the sweat-slick locks of his hair slap against Steve’s own shoulder.  It was a long time before Steve could think again, about anything other than about how good Tony felt, the sweet slick slide of him, the sounds their bodies made as they rocked together and he moved in and out of Tony.

This time, Steve tried to keep his own orgasm in the back of his mind for a while.  Sure, he was concentrating on how good it felt, riding it, feeling the pleasure surge higher and higher in him, each thrust hitting him like a bolt of lightning from his cock deep in Tony’s body, but he just wanted to feel it for a while, to enjoy it, to make sure Tony got the good hard, deep ride he’d asked for. Tony was groaning steadily, both hands flat against the bed and digging in with his fingers, mouth open and eyes closed as Steve pounded into him, forehead pressed against the sheet as he jolted back and forth with Steve’s thrusts.  Steve was sure to angle himself so he’d be thrusting along Tony’s sweet spot, and was rewarded for it with Tony’s panting moans and the way his mouth sagged open, wet and slack, the way his eyes fluttered and closed and his cock jerked between his legs, hard and dripping.  Tony was almost always quiet in bed, but the way he was groaning for Steve now was loud for him, low and throaty and full of pleasure.

Steve knew Tony couldn’t come just from this, just from the pressure on his sweet spot, from being fucked hard—at least, he never had before.  But that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it, didn’t want as long and hard a ride as Steve could give him before Steve started paying attention to his cock, palming and stroking and really pushing him up high enough to crest over that peak. Steve’s only problem, really, was how hard it was for him not to come right out of the gate when it came to fucking Tony, and the fact that Tony had already let him come inside him once was making that a lot easier to handle, even for Steve’s all too eager body. He was still worried about leaving Tony sore, whatever he said, but Tony had also said it was all right, and Steve had to trust his word on that.  He leaned forward, bit at Tony’s shoulder again, along the working muscles just under his neck, and concentrated on his rhythm, trying to stay on top of the waves of pleasure, how good Tony felt around his cock.

He could feel it as Tony clenched up around him, clamped down, his internal muscles fluttering, heard his whimpering groan. Steve glanced down, but he didn’t even seem close to coming, even though his face screwed up and he was shivering around Steve’s cock.  Happened all the time when Steve was inside him, something set him off and he clamped down hard around him, tight and tense.  Steve sometimes worried about that making Tony’s internal muscles even sorer, after, him being in pain, but he couldn’t deny how good it felt on his cock when it happened.  He groaned and let his forehead rest against Tony’s shoulder, even as he brought his hands up to settle at his hips, stroking gently over the sweaty skin. He stroked his thumbs gently over his hipbones as Tony groaned and twisted under him, and he started to loosen again as Steve rocked out of him, more slowly this time, and slid inexorably back inside.  “That’s it,” Steve whispered, and pressed a kiss to the sweaty skin right between Tony’s shoulders, against his spine.  Tony gasped, rolled his head back against Steve’s shoulder again, then let it drop down to brace his forehead against the covers.  Steve went slow for a few more thrusts, then picked up the pace again.

Tony gave a guttural noise and the tension in his body eased off.  Steve couldn’t quite believe how slick and easy his next thrust in felt, and he felt himself speeding up even more despite himself, reveling in the easy slide, the soft but oh-so-good just enough squeeze of Tony’s body around him, the wet sound of each slick thrust, the way Tony gasped and trembled and pushed his hands into the bed, twisted them in the covers as his cock jerked.

Tony was biting his lip again, and Steve’s hands were slipping on his hips with sweat, more Tony’s than his. He rubbed one of them up along Tony’s side, making him shudder and sigh out a heavy breath, then braced his arms against the bed again, leaning over Tony to brace one hand against the headboard. Tony gave a little grunt of effort as Steve thrust in hard, and his hand tightened in the bedclothes as his face dragged along the sheets.

“You okay?” Steve managed to pant out.

“I—ah—peachy,” Tony groaned, voice husky and rough, harsh little pants for breath between each of the words. “D-damn—Steve—” When Steve looked at his face, his eyes were glazed, his mouth hanging slackly open again even as he licked his bottom lip, which was swollen with bites.  Steve felt a bit of a pang at that, vaguely guilty for those bite-marks, the bruised look of his mouth.

“Too hard?” Steve asked, slowing a little.

“N-no!” Tony gasped out, almost desperately, and Steve saw his eyes widen as he turned his face.  “No.  I—it’s—” he groaned heavily, into the blankets “—it’s perfect.”

“If you’re sure,” Steve said, ruefully, but he didn’t slow his pace.  Tony groaned again, mouth open and smearing wetness along the covers.

“I—I’m sure,” he got out, breathless and rasping on the words.  He trembled as Steve sank into him again, and Steve felt like trembling himself, he felt so good inside him. He leaned down to kiss the back of Tony’s neck again, and settled back into a rhythm.

It was starting to be harder to ignore the desire to give in, to chase his own climax, when Tony let out a ragged whimper of a groan and bucked up back against him, into one of Steve’s thrusts so he went even deeper inside, the wet slick sound of it something Steve was very aware of as Tony groaned and clenched himself inside and shook.  “Please,” he moaned, little more than a voiceless whisper, hoarse and mostly breath, “please, Steve, I—I—”

Steve took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to steady himself, because the truth was, Tony with his eyes fluttering half-closed and glazed with pleasure, mouth open between gasps for air and breathy words and the convulsive way he was licking his swollen lip, shuddering under him and sweat-slick and needy, went straight to both his head and his cock in a way that left him dizzy.  When he thought he had a handle on it, he picked up one hand, opened and closed the fingers, and slid it down the muscular plane of Tony’s back, along his side. “You gettin’ close, Tony?” he asked, and it left his mouth all deep and rough and heavy.

“Please,” Tony groaned, and clenched down on him again, rocking on his cock in a way that made flickering little shivers of pleasure shoot through Steve in waves.  He groaned himself, had to shut his eyes for a second and swallow before he could speak.

“That’s not an answer,” he said, when he had them open again.

“I’m, I’m so close,” Tony panted into the sheets in another second.  His eyes flashed back, locked with Steve’s for a moment before he was gasping and rocking again, “Steve—Steve—I can’t—”

Steve stroked his hip gently, shifted his hand over Tony’s stomach, carefully avoided his straining, dripping cock, and rubbed his palm in circles.  Tony gave a low, shuddering moan that just avoided whimpering, his mouth very wet as he shook his head against the blankets.  “You can take it a little longer,” he murmured, leaning forward, knowing how it would drive him further into Tony, and Tony gave a little, keening, high-pitched moan as he did and Steve’s cock slid deeper into him, spreading him open just that little bit more, the kind of sound he never made except when he was really, really gone on it.  He wouldn’t have tortured him like this, wouldn’t have left him on edge, whimpering and writhing and begging Steve to let him come, except that Tony himself had asked him for it again and again, begged him for just that at times, told Steve more than once that he liked it when Steve kept him back, held him off for a while.  “You can take it for me, can’t you?  Can’t you, Tony?”

Tony gave a little low-voiced whimpering moan and nodded as he closed his wet mouth, swallowed, rocking back into Steve and dragging his legs up so he could hook his heels at the backs of Steve’s knees, behind his thighs, and drag him closer.

“Of course you can,” Steve whispered against his ear, pressing kisses along his sweat-slick neck, along the curve of his ear and down to his shoulder, soft and worshipful.  “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Tony hung his head a little at that, turned it to the side a bit, as he smiled a little self-consciously.  Steve touched the warm skin of his cheek with the backs of the fingers of one hand, then pulled back, trailing the kisses down over the rounded muscle of Tony’s shoulder, down his back, even as he balanced himself on his arms again and pulled out of him just to feel the cold air on the wet flesh of his cock before he thrust back into Tony.  Tony moaned as he was jolted forward with it, rocked back onto Steve like he couldn’t get enough all the same at the apex of the thrust. “You can’t come like this, can you?” Steve managed to gasp out, rolling his hips to work his cock deep inside Tony, against his sweet spot, “Can’t come just from being pounded into the mattress? Your pretty—little—” he gasped himself, groaned, “pretty tight little rear isn’t enough?”

“N-no,” Tony moaned into the sheets. “N-no, honey, I—I ca-can’t.” His voice broke in the middle of the last word.

“You’re not going to touch yourself?” Steve asked him, dragging his lips over his shoulder, the back of his neck, sliding his hand back down along Tony’s flat, quivering stomach now, low enough to brush the trail of hair that led down to his groin before he took pity on him and braced his hand on the bed again.  “Get your own hand on your cock?”  His own voice was groaning now.

“I—” Tony groaned at another deep, shuddering thrust as Steve stayed buried inside him, pressing his face into Tony’s shoulder for a moment and gasping.  “I—I w-want your hand, s-sugarplum.”  He groaned a little more and dropped his head, clenching close around Steve again. “Please,” he moaned again, so soft and breathy.

“What if I make you wait?” Steve husked out, brushing a kiss over the back of Tony’s neck, even as his cheeks and chest felt warm at those words from Tony.  “What if I make you wait until I come inside you again?”

“I’ll wait,” Tony moaned, “I-I’ll wait as long as you  _want_ , Steve.” He gasped, swallowed, shuddered against the bed, then mumbled, “but what if I can’t, what if I can’t come, what if I—”

“Don’t worry,” Steve said, and it came out in a low rumble, “I’ll get you there.”

Tony made a soft noise, his legs trembling, and swallowed against the bed.  Steve kissed right behind his ear, then went back to his rhythm, fucking in and out of him hard and fast but taking care each and every time to slide his cock over Tony’s sweet spot, press and tease him deep inside before he pulled back out and did the whole thing all over again.  He slid his hand down, let it linger over the smooth, straining, lush muscle of Tony’s thigh, stroking along the top crease then sliding down, lingering and soft, to his knee, then back up again.  Tony jerked, moaned, trembled, but didn’t fight him, just rocked with each slick stroke Steve made deep into him.  Steve pulled back, slowly, when he felt like he was getting too close to his own edge, and bit his lip, bit the inside of his tongue, before he slowly, slowly slid back into Tony, filling him up slow and aching, and Tony’s body spasmed and clenched and he was so wet inside still, even still, that Steve could hear the squelch around him and gulped as his dick throbbed even buried deep inside Tony, and Tony yelped low under his breath and shuddered and gasped. Steve pulled out, pushed inside just as slow, did it three more times before he finally reached around Tony’s hip, sliding his palm over it gently, teasing, and took Tony’s leaking, heavy cock gently in his hand.

“Steve,” Tony gasped.  “Oh, hell, Steve, please, please—”

“I’ve gotcha,” Steve said, and it came out in nothing more than that low, sex-heavy rumble again.  Tony’s cock was hot and velvety in his hand, trembling and damp with eagerness, stiff as a steel rod under the hot skin. He wasn’t going to have any trouble coming unless he got in his own head about it and tripped himself up, Steve knew that for sure.  And it was his job to make sure Tony didn’t do just that.  He rubbed his thumb up and down over the velvety skin, slow and tender, and Tony groaned, pillowed his face in his arms and just  _shook_ , all over, ankles locking in behind Steve’s knees. Steve squeezed, gentle as anything, and Tony moaned, low and keening, and rocked forward, which slid Steve’s wet cock out of his ass about an inch.  It had Steve hissing and Tony whimpering, even as he slid back into him, not near as slow, and started pumping his cock.

He was gentle and slow with Tony’s cock the way he wasn't, hadn’t been, with his tight little rear, stroking and sliding his thumb over the head, up and down until the pad of it was all messy and slick with Tony’s precome, working his fingers around the shaft and squeezing gently before he ever twisted his palm around and let his hand sink down, then slide up and start all over again.  It was tricky to keep up the slow, gentle pressure and touch on Tony’s cock while he sped up his own thrusts into Tony’s body again, but the concentration it took kept him from coming too fast and interrupting Tony’s build up to his own climax, so Steve didn’t mind one bit.

“You’re gonna come,” Steve told him, and Tony sighed on a groan, soft and needy, his rear pushing back against Steve’s groin as he took Steve in deep on another thrust.  “You’re gonna come just fine.  How does that feel?  Me deep inside you?”

“G-good,” Tony gasped out into the bed, against his arms.  “’m. ‘m s-so full and you’re so heavy and I’m so wet and fucked out, gorgeous, I’m already full up with you and you’re going to fill me up even more, and I—”

“That’s right,” Steve told him, trying to keep his voice even when heat swept through him with the fantasy, leaving his head spinning, “gonna fill you up until you leak.”

Tony gave a hoarse, stuttering cry and pressed his open mouth against the meat of his arm as if to quiet it.

“Shhh,” Steve told him, still firmly, slowly, gently palming his cock.  “How’s my hand feel on your cock? You getting what you need, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” Tony gasped, “yes, more, Steve, please, more.”

“You got it,” Steve promised, and sped up his hand, speeding up his thrusts into Tony’s sweet, welcoming body at the same time, until Tony was shaking, and then his moans stuttered off into a high-pitched, breathless cry and he was coming all over Steve’s fingers.  Steve rocked back out of him and slid back inside, once, twice, only sliding out the barest half-inch before sliding back inside, making sure his cock slipped over Tony’s sweet spot again and again, and Tony was making such soft, sweet sounds of pleasure, gasping and moaning Steve’s name as he stroked his cock with his hand, squeezing gently and pulling up. Tony’s body was clenching down on him, clutching and working him tight with his orgasm, and before Tony was done rocking and moaning and spurting come Steve was coming inside him, too, for the second time.  Tony gasped and just arched under him as Steve came, as if his pleasure made Tony’s a thousand times better, and Steve indulged himself in the thought that maybe Tony could feel the hot come spurting into him, painting his walls, filling him up with Steve, before he lost himself in the pleasure and there was nothing but Tony’s sweet low cries and his warm, clenching body writhing under Steve and the way he felt squeezing down around him and the praise spilling out of Steve’s mouth, telling Tony he was beautiful and perfect and wonderful and amazing and the most incredible person and the most beautiful, beautiful lover Steve could even have imagined, because he was, he was.

That pleasure slid into a warm, sweet not-quite-weariness as Steve started to come down, still pumping his dick shallowly in and out of Tony as he chased the last of his aftershocks and Tony squirmed and gasped and moaned hot into his arms like he was enjoying it just as much even if his own dick was soft and red and tired-looking between his legs. When Steve finally stilled in his hole Tony moaned a little like he missed the movement, even though his head was lolling on his arm like he couldn’t even pick it up and his mouth was wide-open enough he had to be getting dry, saliva pooling on the sheet. Steve reached around, gave him a gentle stroke of his cock, first with his palm then with the backs of his fingers, and Tony shuddered all over and clenched up a little around Steve’s cock, which made his own tiring cock blurt a little more come inside Tony’s soft, wet hole and Tony gasp and whine a little, low and thick, his tongue pressing at the top of his mouth.

Steve shifted over him a little, careful to keep his weight on his forearms, however thoroughly he was covering Tony with his body, and nosed his way along his sweat-slick neck and cheek to press a kiss there, and again, until Tony got the idea behind Steve’s nudging him gently with his nose and turned his head, carefully, as if he was exhausted and very dizzy, and Steve could press a kiss to his soft, tired, spit-sloppy mouth.  Tony groaned and let his head tip into it and Steve curled his body in around him, brought one hand up to hold his head as he let the kiss turn slowly deep and warm, though not insistent. When he pulled away Tony groaned and let his head dip forward to rest against Steve’s shoulder. His hair was so wet with sweat it left trails of it along Steve’s skin.  He brought his arm up and cradled Tony’s head gently, kissing his forehead, then the top of his head, his temple, the top curve of his ear.  Tony’s quiet panting sounded very loud in the silence that had fallen, his panting and Steve’s ragged breathing and the beating of Steve’s heart in his own ears the only noises he could pick up for a moment.

Steve kissed Tony’s head again, uncaring of how sweaty the dark curling strands of his hair were, then turned the pillow over and pulled it down so Tony could sink into it as he let his head down against it. Tony sighed, lips moving in a slow kiss against Steve’s skin, then he let himself slide down. His eyes fluttered closed. Steve eased a hand down his back, stroking gently, especially at the dip at the small of it, where he gently stroked along the divots just above Tony’s rump with his fingers and Tony shuddered, opening one eye just to look back at him.  Steve smiled at him a little, brushed a thumb along his bottom lip, and then pillowed his head on Tony’s shoulder, kissing the skin just beneath his head, before he looked down toward his rear, where Steve was still buried deep inside him.

Steve’s cock was still keeping Tony plugged up as it was—he was still only half soft, even as he came down from the high of his climax—but fucking in and out of Tony had caused some of Steve’s come to foam out along his cock, almost frothy from the friction, and the sight of that made Steve swallow heavily and gulp back arousal, even if his cock was finally tired enough to do little more than twitch.  Tony groaned softly at the slight movement even so.  God, Tony was full up and leaking already.  The come only partly obscured how red and swollen Tony’s rim was, and Steve felt a pang of guilt, along with the heat.  He hoped he wasn’t too sore.  Still, he couldn’t deny how hot it made him feel to see himself inside Tony, knowing he was filling him up with his cock, and there were two loads of his come in there too, filling him up even more than that, enough that it was already foaming out around his cock.  He bit his lip, pressed another kiss to Tony’s back.  “You sore?” he asked quietly.

“Mmm,” Tony hummed, voice scratchy and soft. “Not really.  Just feel—” he gasped and let a breath out. “Stretched,” he finished, in a very low voice.

“Well,” Steve said, smiling a little, “that’s because you are.”  He’d been thorough, after all, and that kind of thorough plowing—yeah, Tony was going to be stretched, well-fucked and open, insides soft and quivering with it.  He could still feel those little tremors, around his cock, and he knew that if he stayed inside Tony long enough, his cock would eventually start to get interested again—but he wasn’t doing that, not tonight. He palmed a hand down Tony’s side, around his hip, kissed his sweat-slick back again, and then put his hands both down on the bed to pull out.

More come immediately foamed up around his cock as he started to pull back, and Steve swallowed.  Hard.  Droplets of it followed his cock, chasing down the shaft to his balls and dripping off, and Tony made a shivering little gasp of a noise as a shudder traveled down his back and into his thighs.  When Steve finally pulled out of him entirely with a wet, squelching pop, his dick was wet and creamy with his own come, and more of it followed him out of Tony’s dark, flushed hole in a gush, very white against his dusky hole and the deep, flushed redness of his rim.  “Ah,” Tony gasped, and then Steve was sliding his thumb up against his tender opening, feeling the soft, fluttering give of it, and pushing the droplets of come back inside, just to feel the wet warmth as Tony opened and gave beneath the pressure. “Ah!” Tony’s gasp was more of a panted whimper this time.  Steve fucked his thumb into him, once, twice, feeling the wet slick give, the sheer soft come-slick easiness of it, then let his thumb slip back out of that soft, wet hole. More come leaked out of Tony after it as his rim fluttered tiredly, and Steve hooked his thumb in the side and held Tony open.

“Don’t worry about keeping it inside,” he told Tony, and his voice came out hoarse and husky.

Tony breathed heavily into the pillows. “Steve,” he said, and shuddered as more come leaked out of him, “oh, my God, you gorgeous, dirty stud, I—”

Steve felt himself flush at that. “Shush,” he said, and skimmed one finger around the rim of Tony’s opening, feeling the heat of the raw, tender skin, puffy and well-used, even as more of his come came trickling out of Tony. He ran his finger through it and Tony  _whined_ , high in the back of his throat.  Steve smiled a little. “You like that?” he asked.

Tony buried his face in his arms. “It’s so—” he said, and gulped. “Steve, I—it’s so—intimate, I guess, I, yes, play with me, play with me any time, I’m leaking your come, Jesus, Steve, there’s so much of it inside me, I feel like you filled me up so—so full with your cock, your come, like I could feel it all the way up in my stomach.”

That wasn’t anatomically likely, Steve thought, and definitely wouldn’t be a good thing, but his cock sure didn’t care, it jerked with heat at the warmth in Tony’s voice, the self-conscious pleasure, the words, the  _thought_  of Steve’s come in Tony’s ass, marking him, the way it was leaking out of him now and covering his thighs.  “You’re a mess,” he breathed, as he swirled his finger around again, held Tony open and a little more come dripped out of him. “Covered in it.”

“Y-yeah,” Tony agreed, breathy and shuddering against the pillow.

Steve pulled his fingers away, stroked Tony’s hole gently, massaging with two fingers right over the puffy opening, rubbed his thumb around the rim, until Tony leaked even more against his fingers, his hole sensitive and shuddering as it oozed out of him. When Steve held his hole open again with his fingers, Tony whimpered but didn’t fight it, just let Steve’s come slowly trickle out of him.  “God, you are full,” Steve whispered.

“Yeah,” Tony moaned.  “You bet.  You filled me up, big guy, I’m spilling over, I’m so full.”

“If I don’t clean you up it’ll take forever to leak out of you, down your thighs,” Steve told him, voice hot and low even to his own ears, swiping his hand through it, the mess over Tony’s perineum and balls, through the streaks of it covering one trembling thigh.  “And you’re tired and aching and soft from having me inside, you’ll have it just trickling out of you, down over your rear and your legs—there’s so much, how will you hold it in?”

“Steve,” Tony faltered into the pillow, and Steve leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the curve of his rear.

“You’re sure you’re not sore, Tony?” he asked.

“A—a little sore,” Tony admitted after a breathless moment.  Steve’s fingers slid back, lingered over his soft, puffy hole again, and his breaths stuttered.

“That too tender?” he asked.

“N-no,” Tony wavered.  “Ah, I, ’s, ‘s good tender, sweetie.”

“Good,” Steve said, and rubbed a gentle thumb against that trembling, leaking hole, feeling more warmth trickle out against the coaxing touch before he brought it away.  “That’s good.”  He reached up with one arm and curved it around Tony’s shoulders, letting the hand covered in his own come rest on Tony’s already messy thigh as he rolled him onto his back. “I filled you up good,” Steve said, grinning, and leaned in to press a kiss to Tony’s lips, which welcomed him with a smile of his own, “it’s only fair I clean you up.  Let’s move this to the bathroom.”  With any luck, some tender care, a good bath and a massage and some of the stuff Tony kept to ease him inside, and some of that soreness would be coaxed away, so that Tony wouldn’t feel it too badly the next morning.

“Yeah,” Tony said, with a trembling chuckle against his lips as Steve pulled back, “I’m not going to say no to that. I can hardly move right now, big guy.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Steve told him, though his own legs were a bit wobbly after all that, sliding his other arm under Tony’s knees as he rolled him off the bed and into his arms.  He took a moment to steady himself, but then he was sure of his feet.  “Good ride?”

“Oh, yeah,” Tony said.  “Ten out of ten.  Fucked full and aching.  Which I know is your favorite.  But you gave me just what I asked for, honeymuffin.  It was gorgeous.” He rested his head against Steve’s shoulder and closed his eyes.  “I’m going to feel you in there for a week, I swear.”

Steve felt his cheeks flush hot at that, and couldn’t deny the heat it sent coiling in his belly.  “I hope not that long,” he said.  However sexy that idea might be to the part of him that ran his dick, he didn’t want Tony to hurt.

“Mmm,” Tony said, and opened his eyes to slits to grin up at him.  “Then you can fill me up again,” he said, and winked, even as he leaned up to press a kiss against Steve’s cheek.

Steve let his breath out in a rush. “You’re too generous,” he said, blushing to his ears.

“I like pleasing you, honey,” Tony said, and pressed his face in against Steve’s neck, letting his breath warm his skin as he brushed soft little kisses along it.  He skimmed his hand up along Steve’s shoulder to his neck, let it linger there as he curled the other one behind Steve’s shoulders, let it rest on the one he wasn’t resting his head against.  “Is that a big surprise?”

“You’re good at it,” Steve breathed, as he started over toward the bathroom.  He bent his head down and pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple.  “You’re really good at it.”

Tony grinned, tired but glowing. “I do my best,” he said. “And it helps that you’re a  _damn_ good fuck, pumpkin.”

Steve laughed, knowing he was blushing. “Well, thanks,” he said, “anything you want,” and Tony laughed and kissed his neck behind his ear.

“You’re going to have just as much fun cleaning me up,” he purred against his throat, and Steve almost choked.

“Yeah,” he said, when he had his equilibrium back, sliding one hand down to grab one of Tony’s softly firm, rounded cheeks and squeeze, “you bet I am.”

Tony wriggled and laughed and cursed in his arms, and Steve was laughing, too, when he shouldered the door to the bathroom open.


End file.
